Une Autre Chance
by lexie2
Summary: Lex se trouve veuf avec deux petits enfants. Les rêves romantiques de Chloe avec Clark sont fracassés. L'amour se remonte dans les endroits les plus inattendus mais oserontils risquer leurs coeurs la deuxième fois? Drame, tragédie et beaucoup d amour !
1. Tragédie

**Deuxième chance (Une Autre Chance)**

**Chapitre 1** : Tragédie

Noël a toujours été une fête spéciale à la maison des Kent. C'était le moment de partager avec ceux qu'on aime le plus, et cette année n'était pas différente d'une autre. Le fait que Jonathan ait fêter ces cinq ans en tant que sénateur n'avait rien changé, les Kent restait les mêmes, généreux et aimables, comme toujours.

Comme chaque année Martha s'était occupée de l'organisation du dîner du 24. De la décoration, aux paquets des cadeaux, en passant par la préparation de la nourriture. Comme les deux années précédentes elle avait pu compter sur l'aide de Chloé. Martha était heureuse que Clark se soit enfin rendu compte, après autant d'année à espérer Lana, que Chloé était une fille qui pouvait totalement le comprendre.

En attendant Lex, le meilleur ami de Clark, avait surpris Smallville et toute la société de Métropolis en se mariant avec Lana et en devenant du jour au lendemain un citoyen de classe moyenne. Sa décision avait immédiatement eu pour résultat un éloignement définitif entre Lionel et Lex, rendant Lex infiniement plus heureux. Le mariage avait été scéllé par deux enfants, Alex, quelques années plus tôt et ils attendait maintenant l'arrivée d'une petite fille.Il étaient trois heures du matin au jour de Noël. Jonathan raccompagnait à la porte, un dernier invité.

- Merci d'être venu, Joe. Je me souviendrait de ce dont on a parlé et tu peux être sûre que je ferai une proposition de mention à la prochaine réunion du congrès.

- Merci Jonathan, et Joyeux Noël!

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Joe, souhaita Jonathan avant de refermer la porte.

- Et bien ça a été une fête du tonnerre, mon amour. Une chance que l'invité d'honneur devait partir tôt... Je vous donne un coup de main pour finir de nettoyer?

- C'est bon papa, tu peux aller te coucher, je peux tout ranger en un clignement des paupières, répondit Clark

- Clark, ça te dérange si on te laisse seul Chloé et moi, on est inquiète pour Lana. Lex l'a améné à l'hôpital tout à l'heure vers huit heure et il n'a toujours pas appelé, s'inquiéta Martha.

- Pas de problème, maman, allez-y, je finis tout seul.

- Je conduis madame Kent, lui assura Chloé en attrapant son manteau, ses gants et son écharpe. On se vois plus tard Clark, lui lança t-elle de la porte.

Il leur fallut plus d'une demi heure pour arriver à l'hôpital, parce que la neige était tomber toute la nuit et Chloé ne voulait pas finir dans un fossé. Martha descendit de la voiture la première avec une mauvaise impression.

- Attention Madame Kent! s'écria Chloé en voyant une voiture se diriger droit vers Martha.- Ça va? demanda t-elle visiblement perturbée

- Oui Chloé, je vais bien, répondit Martha toute tremblante. Désolée de t'avoir fait peur, c'est seulement que... j'arrive pas à l'expliquer... je sens que quelque chose ne va pas..., chuchota la mère de Clark.

- Nous le saurons bientôt, Madame Kent. Allé...

Martha se dirigea vers l'accueil, et en se présentant, demanda l'état de santé de Lana Luthor. Sa réponse fut un silence chargé de signification et un regard inquiet dans les yeux de la jeune infirmière.

- Je peux vous demandez quelle est votre lien de parenté avec Madame Luthor?

- Nous ne sommes pas parents si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, mais elle et son mari je les aime comme s'ils étaient mes propres enfants, répondit Martha , nerveusement. Pourquoi? Que s'est-il passé?

- Vous savez si elle a de la famille que nous pouvons contacter?

- Nous sommes sa famille, s'emporta Martha

- Alors il serait mieux que vous veniez avec moi, Madame, murmura t-elle. Désolée mademoiselle mais vous devez attendre ici. Il y a une machine à café, si vous voulez boire, proposa la jeune infirmière à Chloé.

- Merci, dit Chloé en fronçant les sourcils.L'infirmière conduisit madame Kent à la maternité et s'arrêta quelques pas avant la chambre de Lana.

- Les médecins ont fait tout ce qui était humainement possible, madame Kent. Malheureusement elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang...

- Et le bébé, demanda Martha au bord des larmes

- C'est une petite fille en parfaite santé, madame. Mais c'est lui qui nous inquiète. Il refuse à la laisser partir, et aucun de nous n'a eu le cœur de l'arracher à sa femme. Peut être vous écoutera t-il...

Martha entra dans la chambre, sans faire de bruit et en refermant ma porte derrière elle. Lex tenait la main sans vie de Lana contre sa joue et pleurait silencieusement. EN le voyant ainsi, Martha eut le cœur brisé. La vie lui a rarement fait de codeau. Et lorsqu'enfin il pense avoir trouver le bonheur, le sort s'acherne contre lui.

Lex sentit la main réconfortante d'une femme sur son épaule gauche, il posa délicatement la sienne par dessus, et tourna légèrement la tête.

- Maman? demanda Lex pleurant, se souvenant du rêve avec sa mère qu'il avait fait la nuit où il avait renoncé au poste de sénateur.

- Non c'est Martha Kent, répondit-elle maternellement, s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

- elle est ... elle est... hoqueta Lex en regardant le corps sans vie de Lana.

- je sais, amour

- c'est ma faute. Je le savais...je le savais que ça allait arriver.

- c'est le destin, chéri. Ce n'est la faute de personne.

- Tu ne comprends pas Martha. J'aurai pu éviter que ceci arrive. Ma mère me l'a montré... Je l'ai tué!

- Ne dis pas ça Lex. Lana t'aimais et je suis sûre qu'elle n'a jamais regretté t'avoir épousé. Vous avez eu une vie merveilleuse à deux et maintenant tu as encore deux enfants qui ont besoin de toi.

- Tu sais ce sont les dernières choses que Lana a dit avant de mourir. Elle est morte... sereine, dit Lex les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle savait qu'elle laissait ses anges aux meilleures mains, chéri. Maintenant c'est l'heure de dire adieu.

- Pourquoi? Crai t-il? Pourquoi ma vie est-elle si pleine de douleur? Quand cesserais-je de payer pour les pêchés de mon père?

Martha ne put trouver les paroles adéquates pour réconforter son cœur brisé et fit la seule chose qu'elle devait faire, en enveloppant son corps fragil dans une étreinte douce, et le sentit déverser des larmes inconsolables.Pendant ce temps, Chloé inquiète et triste se laissa tomber sur une chaise non loin de la chambre de Lana. Il semblait que les gens comme elle ou Lex étaient nés pour souffrir. Dieu seul savait combien il lui en avait coûté de paraître heureuse alors qu'elle sentait son cœur lourd. Jamais même dans ces rêves les plus terribles elle aurait pensé que Lois et Clark aurait pu avoir des sentiments l'un envers l'autre, et la confidence de sa cousine lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe.

- Chloé, demanda Martha à voix basse essayant d'attirer l'attention de la jeune fille. Chloé? répéta t-elle en la secouant légèrement.

- Pardon, madame Kent, je ne vous avez pas entendu. Comment va Lex?

- Totalement paniqué, chérie. Tu me rendrais un service? Appelle Clark ou mieux parle avec Jonathan en premier, lui saura comment l'annoncer à Clark.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame Kent, je le ferai. Qu'est ce qu'on fait d'Alex? Ce ne serait pas mieux que je l'emmene avec moi à la maison?

- Ça ne te dérangerai pas?

- Bien sûre que non, c'est un trésor. Vous restez cette nuit?

- Oui chérie, ils viennent de lui donné un sédatif et lui ont permis de dormir dans une chambre vide jusqu'à demain matin.

- D'accord, je serai à la maison au cas où. Je vous verrai demain matin, madame Kent.


	2. Blessé

**Chapitre 2** : Blessé

Chloe arriva à l'hôpital le matin suivant et fut accueillie par Martha souriante portant le bébé dans ses bras.

- N'est-ce pas une beauté, Chloe ? demanda Martha la voix chevrotante.

- Puis-je la tenir, Mme. Kent ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle, en donnant le bébé à Chloe.

Chloe le regard la créature dormante et sentit quelque chose de doux dans son cœur. La petite fille semblait si innocente et vulnérable, en ignorant complètement la tragédie autour de sa naissance. Chloe ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment Lex allait se débrouiller avec deux petits bébés tout seul, alors qu'il devait être clairement dévasté.

- Où est ..., commença à demander Chloe.

- Lex ? completa Martha. Il signe les papiers pour la sortie de Lilly et les documents concernant Lana. Quant à comment il se sent vraiment ... Je suis inquiété, Chloe. Ce matin il paraissait être de nouveau son ancien lui - je veux dire, il a mis ce masque de détachement qu'il avait avant qu'il se marie avec Lana.

- C'est un mécanisme de protection, Mme Kent. Avez vous peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire ?

- J'espère qu'il ne choisira pas le mauvais chemin cette fois, Chloe. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui est arrivé entre lui et Lionel la nuit dernière, mais avant qu'il ne s'endorme il m'a dit qu'il avait mendié de l'aide à Lionel et et ça a été un refus catégorique.

- Que peut-on attendre d'un père tel que Lionel?

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment leur rapport a mal tourné.

- Il arrive, Mme. Kent, dit Chloe calmement.

- Chloe, merci d'être ici," dit Lex avec une voix tremblante.

En regardant avec adoration à sa fille, qui venait de se mettre à pleurer, il tendit ses mains vers Chloe pour qu'elle lui donne le bébé.

- Voilà, chérie, dit-il à sa fille, en mettant la sucette dans sa bouche sans dent et en la berçant doucement. Elle ressemble à sa mère, n'est-ce pas ? "demanda t-il les yeux débordant de larmes.

- Elle te ressemble, Lex. C'est un ange, répondit Martha avec émotion. Allons y.Chloe s'est garé dehors.Tu reste à la ferme, Lex. Tout est installé, "ajouta Martha, l'emmenant vers la sortie.

Le trajet à la ferme du Kents fut silencieux et le silence assourdissant dans la voiture fut seulement interrompu par le garzouillement occasionnel du siège arrière. Chloe s'arrêta près de la clôture et vit Jonathan s'approcher de la voiture.

- Bienvenu, mon fils, dit-il, en étreignant Lex paternellement.

- Merci, M. Kent, dit Lex ému.

- J'ai sorti le berceau dans lequel je dormais quand j'étais un bébé et le vieux fauteuil à bascule de ma mère. Tu peux utiliser la pièce de Clark aussi longtemps que tu veux, fils, dit Jonathan à Lex muet.

- Entre, chéri. Tu as besoin de dormir. Chloe ?

- Oui, Mme. Kent.

- À propos d'Alex ..., dit-elle d'une voix basse.

- Je l'amènerai plus tard ce soir ?

- Je crois que ce serait plus sage. Même si nous voulons el protéger, nous ne pouvons pas lui mentir.

- On se verra vers six heures, d'accord?

- Merci, Chloe," dit Martha, grimpant aux escaliers vers la porte à battant.

Chloe monta dans sa voiture, mit en marche le moteur et conduisit pendant quelque temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus contrôler ses émotions et se vit forcée de se lâcher. Pendant vingt minutes elle pleura , Lex, les enfants et sa propre vie romantique pitoyable jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune larmes dans les yeux. Trouverait-elle un jour quelqu'un qui pourrait la rendre heureuse?


	3. Au Revoir

**CHAPITRE 3 **: Au revoir

Chloe apporta Alex à la ferme comme promis et fut assista de loin à l'étreinte et de baisers entre un père et son fils. Elle s'éloigna en direction des escaliers submergéé par l'émotion et pu entendre le garçon demander : "maman est dans le ciel comme Shelby ?"Comme les petits enfants sont innocents et sages!

Les funérailles eurent lieu le matin suivant dans le cimetière Smallville. C'était une cérémonie privée, arrangée par Jonathan où seulement étaient conviés les plus intimes. Clark, qui avait été prévenu par téléphone la nuit de la mort de Lana, était revenu pour le service comme l'était également Nelle et son mari Dean.La cérémonie allait doucement jusqu'à ce que le moment de descendre le cercueil n'arrive. Chloe, debout à côté de Lex, le sentit tendu et, en ayant peur qu'il ne craqueà cet instant , elle prit Lilly dans ses bras. c'est à cet instant précis qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne regardait pas le cercueil, mais à un point loin au-delà. À côté d'une limousine on voyait la silhouette indubitable de Lionel Luthor.

Chloe pu lire le regard haineux dans les yeux de Lex et, en percevant son intention, saisit sa main et chuchota passionnément :"s'il te plaîs, non, Lex. " Il fit glisser son regard vers Chloé et, en lisant l'excuse dans les siens, se décrispa. "Tu a raison, Chloe. Ce n'est pas le moment, " répondit-il, en plaçant un doux baiser sur le sommet de la tête de Lilly.

Clark regarda ses deux vieux amis et a senti une sensation étrange au creux de son estomac. Les choses changeaient sans doute trop vite.


	4. De Nouveau sur Pied

Note : Voilà un nouveau chapitre. N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires. Rappelez-vous que quoique l'on écrive, nous ne vivons pas de l'admiration, mais savoir ce que pensent nos lecteurs est une forme de mesures des goûts, et le plus important, de nous améliorer.Profitez de la lecture !

**Chapitre 4** : De nouveau sur pied

Deux mois avaient passés depuis la naissance et Lex décida qu'il était temps de continuer à vivre. Les attentions de Martha et la force de Jonathan l'avaient aidés à supporter le deuxième moment le plus difficile de sa vie- le premier avait été la mort de sa mère- et il n'était pas sûre de savoir comment les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Ensuite il y avait aussi Chloé – ou tante Chloé comme la surnommait Alex affectueusement- qui avait été d'une aide inestimable en particulier avec son fils, qui avait développé une amourette d'enfant pour elle.

« Martha, je peux te demander un service ? »

« Bien sûre Lex. »

« J'étais entrain de penser… Il me plairait d'assurer l'avenir des enfants au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose. Je compte démanteler Lexcorp. "

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu veux faire ? »

« Tu crains que je ne retombes dans les vieilles habitudes des Luthors, Martha ? »

« Non, c'est juste que je ne voudrais pas que tu risques tout ce que tu as construit, juste par vengeance pour Lana »

« Tu ne sais pas comment on se sent, Martha, ne pas pouvoir sauver quelqu'un qu'on aime plus que sa propre vie, parce que ta propre chair et ton propre sang te hais plus que tout. »

« Ne laisse pas la haine t'envahir, Lex. Tu as tant de choses à vivre. A part ton père, il y a beaucoup de gens qui t'aime et s'inquiète pour toi. »

« Tu m'aideras Martha ? J'ai besoin de contacter Gabe Sullivan et tous ceux qui ont eu un jour foi en moi. »

« Fais moi la liste de tes ex-actionnaires, Lex, et nous commencerons à les appeler chez eux. J'appellerai Chloé pour voir si elle peut nous donner un coup de main », proposa Martha

Il était environ six heures de l'après midi et il ne restait plus que Gabe dans la cuisine de Martha. La réunion avec les actionnaires de LexCorp avait été une réussite grâce au soutint et à l'appuie du père de Chloé

« Gabe, merci milles fois d'être venu aujourd'hui. »

« Avec plaisir, Monsieur Luthor. »

« Vous souhaitez qu'on vous ramène chez vous ? »

« Chloé m'a dit qu'elle me prendrai sur le chemin à l'arrêt de bus, monsieur Luthor »

« Elle s'en va ? »

« Oui, elle a déjà trop retardé son départ, et son nouveau chef souhaiterai qu'elle commence immédiatement. »

« Nouveau chef ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé au Daily Planet ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement, mais je sais une chose, c'est qu'il ne vaut mieux pas la questionner à ce sujet. Il suffit juste de mentionner le sujet et ces yeux se remplissent de larmes. Elle aimait cet emploi et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle la quitté. En tout cas je suis sûre qu'ils ne l'ont pas viré. »

Lex se rendit compte qu'il avait tellement été absorbé par sa propre misère qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ce qui était entrain d'arriver à Chloé. Au moins, il avait une idée assez précise de quoi - ou plutôt de qui - était coupable de sa mélancolie : Clark Kent. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait cette fois ? Chloé méritait le bonheur dans sa vie et Lex lui-même avait subi l'angoisse de l'amour non réciproque pendant des années pour ne savoir que trop bien par quoi elle était entrain de passer.

« Oh, tu es là ! » s'exclama Gabe souriant.

« Bonjour, papa, bonjour Lex ! Comment ça va ? »

« Mieux que ce que j'aurai pu croire, et tout ça je le dois à vous tous. »

« Donne toi un peu de crédit, Lex, le sermonna Chloé, ils ne seraient pas venus q'ils ne t'accordaient pas d'importance »

« Tata Chloé, tata Chloé » cria Alex en descendant les escaliers et en lui sautant dessus.

« Doucement, jeune homme », s'exclama Lex en riant, « tu vas la fatiguer »

« Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir Alex. » répondit Chloé en caressant la tête châtain.

« Viens voir Lilly. Il y a quelque chose que je voudrai te montrer ! » dit Alex excité en la tirant par la manche vers les escaliers.

« D'accord, d'accord, j'arrive ! Mais ne parle pas si fort. Nous ne voulons pas la réveiller. » se laissa conduir Chloé en regardant Gabe, Lex et Martha du haut de l'escalier.

Alex ouvrit la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Clark et s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds au berceau où Lilly dormait à poing fermé.

« Entre Chloé » lui demanda le garçon. « Tu aimes sa chemise de nuit ? Je l'ai acheté avec mon propre argent et grand-mère Martha m'a aidé à la choisir. »

Chloé resta à la porte, ignorant que Lex l'avait suivit. Bien qu'elle n'ait eu qu'un accès restreint à la chambre de Clark, les blessures étaient encore trop présentes. Elle se souvint des murs couverts de posters de la NASA et des étagères pleines de souvenirs du lycée. Tout paraissait presque pareil, à part le berceau et cet indescriptible arôme – mélange du talque de bébé, de la vanille, et du linge propre – l'odeur du bébé et de Lex. Fermant les yeux, Chloé inspira le parfum réconfortant et entra enfin dans la pièce.

« T'aimes bien ? » insista Alex

« C'est magnifique, Alex », répondit-elle en caressant la tête du bébé et en lui donnant un baiser très doux sur la joue.

« Tata Chloé, pourquoi tu es triste ? »

« Je ne suis pas triste, chéri »

« Alors pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Je ne suis pas entrain de pleurer » répondit-elle en se séchant les yeux avec un mouchoir. « C'est ce putain mascara qui se met dans mes yeux tout le temps. Ne dis pas à ton père que j'ai dit « putain » ou il va penser que j'essaye de te corrompre. » dit Chloé en essayant de dissimuler le tension qu'elle sentait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas qu'il me dise ? » Demanda Lex derrière la porte.

« Rien. C'est un secret entre ton fils et moi. C'est pas vrai Alex ? » répondit Chloé en cachant le mouchoir.

« Si tu le dis » dit bizarrement Alex.

« Génial, petit bonhomme. Maintenant pourquoi tu n'irai pas jusqu'à ma voiture, chercher le cadeau que je t'ai rapporté ? »

« Tu m'as apporté un cadeau ? »

« Oui et je parie que tu sais ce que c'est. Ça fait des mois que tu fais des allusions indirectes. Allé Alex. Allé je dois parler avec ton papa avant de partir. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Lex une fois que Alex fut parti.

« Cet enfant est définitivement le tien, Lex. Il sait comment obtenir ce qu'il veut et il n'abandonne pas avant de l'avoir obtenu. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans ce monde qui puisse vous dire 'non' à aucun de vous quand vous demandez quelque chose avec tant d'entrain.

« Et quelle chose a-t-il demandé, dis-moi » demanda Lex avec son sourire charmeur.

« Ce serait mieux que tu te préparé à avoir un reporter dans la famille, Lex. Il commencera à pianoter très tôt. Je viens de lui offrir sa première machine à écrire que m'a donné papa quand il est entré en cinquième » confit Chloé souriante.

« Tu dois aimé beaucoup mon fils pour lui donné quelque chose de si précieux à tes yeux, Chloé », répondit Lex émotif.

« C'est comme ça. C'est un enfant aimant. Toi et Lana avait fait du grand travail en l'élevant, Lex. Il se rend compte qu'il a eu beaucoup d'amour dans sa vie. »

« Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi, de t'entendre dire ça », dit Lex la voix chevrotante. « Maintenant… qu'est ce qu'il se passe Chloé ? » demanda Lex en changeant de thème.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi, Chloé. Tu m'as vu dans mes moments les plus vulnérables » C'est encore Clark ? »

« Je suis si transparente, Lex ? je dois paraître pathétique. »

« Non, Chloé tu ne devrai pas avoir honte de tes sentiments. Il sont purs. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd. »

«C'est ce que tu penses ? »

« Un jour tu rendras un homme heureux, Chloé. Tu as beaucoup d'amour à donne, mais je crois qu'il est temps de penser à toi maintenant. »

« Mais ça fait mal, Lex. Je n'aurai jamais cru que je dirai ça un jour. Je n'aurai jamais cru que je détesterai autant Loïs. »

« Lois ? Comme dans Loïs Lane ? »

« Oui, ma propre cousine. Tu peux y croire topi ? » Dit Chloé la voix chevrotante.

« C'est pour ça que tu a s renoncé au Daily Planet ? »

« Mm…, » acquiesça tristement Chloé

« Bien, je suppose qu'un changement de scénario te ferai du bien. Mais souvient toi de ce que je t'ai dit, Chloé : se cacher c'est seulement se cacher et non mettre un terme à ce que tu ressent. »

« Je sais mais c'est la seule chose que je dirige en ce moment.

« Allé Chloé ne pleure pas. » dit Lex la serrant dans ces bras. « Je te promets que Clark ne sera pas le dernier homme que tu aimeras. »

« Oh ! Lex j'ai trempé ta chemise » s'excusa Chloé après quelques minutes.

« Rien qui ne puisse pas se lavé avec de l'eau et du savon. » Dit-il en minimisant le commentaire.« On descend maintenant ou tu préfèrerais que je t'apporte ton sac ? »

« Tu pourrais, parce que je voudrai me remaquiller avant de descendre. »

« Je reviens dans une minute. »

« Merci Lex . »

Dix minutes passèrent et toujours pas de Lex à l'horizon et encore moins de trousse de maquillage.

« Bien il semblerait que tu devras descendre sans ton maquillage, Chloé. » Dit-elle à son reflet dans le miroir.« Ça pourrait être pire », murmura t-elle.

« Chloé, tu es là ? » demanda Lex en accourant à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Oui, où t'étais ? J'ai cru que tu étais tombé dans un trou noir », blaga t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

« Voilà ta trousse, Chloé », dit Lex sérieusement, en la lui passant.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Lex ? » demanda t-elle sentant le malaise.

« Mon père vient de passer »

« Lionel ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? » Demanda Chloé incrédule.

« Il veut que je revienne à LuthorCorp »

« Et qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Pas même dans un millions d'années, Chloé. » répondit-il remonté.

« Promet moi quelque chose, Lex. Ecoute les conseilles de Martha, elle veut le meilleur pour toi. Ton père ne vaut rien. Rappelle toi ce que Lionel t'a fait, Lex. En aimant tes enfants comme tu le fais, tu ne voudras surement pas qu'ils aient un père consumé par la haine comme le tien. »

« Tu es une amie géniale, Chloé, et je te souhaite le meilleur. » Lui répondit Lex en la serrant dans ses bras comme un frère.

Qu'est ce que vous pensez de la relation entre Lex et Chloé jusqu'à maintenant ? Que continue de pleuvoir les commentaire !


	5. Une Rencontre du Hasard avec un Vieil Am

**Note** : Merci pour vos feeds et désolée pour le leger retard mais je traduis mes histoires en Italien et en français. En même temps je publie une nouvelle fic en anglais et ce n'est pas la chose unique qui occupe mon temps.Bonne lecture ! Et comme toujours laissez moi des feeds !

Chapitre 5 : Une Rencontre du Hasard avec un Vieil Ami.

Trois années plus tard…

Il neigeait abondamment dans les rues de Métropolis et Chloé venait d'acheter le dernier cadeau de Noël de sa liste, quand son sixième senslui dit de s'arrêter et de faire demi-tour. Elle était quasiment certaine de l'avoir reconnue malgré son bonnet en laine et de sa nouvelle coiffure. Elle se souvint par expérience que rien ne pouvait échapper à son radar, et sa tentative pathétique de passer inaperçue dans Métropolis n'était pas un défi pour ces yeux minces ou plutôt pour ces deux paires d'yeux, puisque le fils paraissait avoir hérité le sens aigu de l'observation de son père.

« Tata Chloé ! Tata Chloé ! » cria l'enfant, en lâchant la main de son père.

Chloé resta sans bouger, posant les sacs contre la vitrine, se préparant à l'embrassade sincère du petit garçon.

« Et ben ! Alex regarde ce que t'a apporter le père Noël » s'exclama Lex souriant marchant vers eux avec une petite main accrochée fort dans lasienne.

« Tu viens à Smallville, tata Chloé » demanda Alex enthousiaste.

« Je… » hésita Chloé.

«Ne la bombarde pas de questions, fils. Et laisse lui un peu d'espace qu'elle puisse respirer. Tu es entrain de l'étouffer. » S'exclama Lex.

« Ça va , Alex. Moi aussi je t'ai surprise ! »

« C'est vrai que t'as été sans tous ces lieux, d'où tu m'as envoyé des cartes postales ? »

«Oui. On m'appelle la reporter globe-trotteuse ! » dit Chloé souriante à Lex par-dessus la tête d'Alex. «Maintenant laisse moi dire bonjour au reste de la famille chéri. » dit-elle en lui prenant la main et en s'approchant de Lex. « Et qui est cette belle demoiselle ? » demanda t-elle à la petite fille accrochée à la jambe droite de Lex.

« Elle est un pue timide » répondit Lex en la soulevant.

«C'est bien. J'adore les petites filles mystérieuses. » Souria Chloé quand la petite fille cacha son visage dans le cou de son père.

« Tu ne veux pas dire bonjour à tata Chloé, Lilly ? » demanda Lex.

«C'est pas grave Lex. Ne l'oblige pas. Elle le fera quand elle sera prête. » Répondit Chloé en lui embrassant le sommet du crâne.

« Je suis jaloux, Chloé ! Tu as embrasser et serrer dans tes bras mes deux enfants. Et moi ? » dit-il en simulant l'offense.

« Et qu'as-tu fais pour mériter un baiser ? »

« J'ai écouté le conseil d'une amie » dit-il sérieux.

« D'accord, alors je suppose que tu l'as gagné. » dit-elle, en effleurant sa joue d'un baiser.L'arôme de la vanille, vêtement propre y odeur de bébé envahit ses fossesnasales et causa en elle un frisson inexplicable, qu'elle cacha rapidement en disant « Il fait froid ! qu'est ce que vous diriez si je vous invitais à boire un chocolat chaud ? »

« Je dirai qu'on est partant ! » repondit-il avec son sourire prêt à faire plier n'importe quels genoux.

La cafétéria dans laquelle ils s'assirent avait été un des lieux préférés de Chloé quand elle étudiat à MetU. Pas seulement parce qu'il y faisait le meilleur café et Chocolat de tout Métropolis mais parce qu'ils offraient aux clients un grand assortiment de livres pour regarder ou lire à convenance. Chloé était enchantée de voir Alex partager la passion des livres avec son père. Dès qu'il eut finit de voire son chocolat il demanda la permission à Lex de se lever et d'amener la petite Lilly.

« C'est un lecteur avide et rien ne l'amuse plus que de lire des livres à sa petite sœur. » dit Lex, en regardant Alex la faisant rire avec un des contes pour enfants de Beatrix Potter.

« J'espère que tu ne les as pas encore fait lire « L'art de la Guerre » ironisa Chloé.

« Tu devrais mieux me connaître. »

« Je plaisantais…"»

« Je sais » répondit Lex en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Comment tu vas, Chloé ? »

« Bien, Lex »

« Oui ? Vraiment ? du est au courant de la nouvelle ? »

« Oui »

« Ça te dérange ? »

« Finalement je me suis aperçue que je l'ai oublié et je leur souhaite tout le bonheur. Nous n'étiosn pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Et tu avais raison. Clark n'est pas le seul homme au monde. »

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre à l'horizon ? »

« C'est possible, » confaisa t-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Je le connais ? »souria t-il« Tu ne peux pas empêcher ta nature de revenir au galot, Lex. Tu auraisdu être journaliste. Pourquoi me poses-tu tant de questions ?»

«Simple curiosité », fit il en haussant les épaules. « qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce photographe du Daily Planet… James Olsen, non ? »

« Jimmy ? Et comment ça se fait que tu le connais ? »

« Clark en parlait. Il a dit que vous aviez l'habitude de sortir ensemble. »

« Nous sommes sortis quelques fois durant mon stage, mais rien de sérieux. C'était comme-ci c'est moi qui portait le pantalon et –bien que je me considère comme une femme moderne – ce n'est pas ce que je cherche dans une relation. »

« Tu préfères que ce soit l'homme qui guide ? »

« N'interprète pas mal, Lex. Je crois à l'égalité des sexes, mais je veux quand même me sentir femme. »

« Tu as été aussi directe avec lui ? »

«Pauvre Jimmy. Il était charmant. Mais non. Non je n'ais pas eu le cœur de lui dire la vérité. Je lui ais simplement dit que nous n'étions pas compatibles. »

« Bien, ça ne me surprend pas. Tu as toujours été la plus diplomatique. »

« Oui, Loïs est plutôt directe. »

«C'est peut être la clé du bonheur, Chloé. Tous les deux, nous sommes trop réservés et cérébraux. On pense trop. Mon père avait l'habitude de dire ma faiblesse résidait dans le fait que je laissais mes émotions me contrôler, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que quand j'ai laissé mon cœur guider les décisions les plus importantes de ma vie. Et malgré ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans, je ne le regrette pas. Ne t'y trompe pas… Elle me manque encore et je souhaiterai qu'elle soit encore vivante. Mais ensuite, je regarde Alex et Lilly et je me rends compte que ça valait la peine. »

« J'aimerai avoir ton courage, Lex. »

« Il faut seulement que tu oses. »

« C'est plus facile de le dire que de le faire. »

« Et c'est l'intrépide journaliste qui a osé démasquer le président directeur de la LuthorCorp dans un livre très médiatique qui dit ça ? »

« Je n'aurai jamais réussit sans ton aide, Lex. »

« Bien, cherche-moi la prochaine fois que tu seras prête à te lancer. Tu sais où me trouver, Chloé. » Dit-il énigmatiquement.

Les paroles de Lex pouvaient s'interpréter de deux formes et Chloé étanttellement confuse par les sentiments qu'avaient provoquées la rencontrehasardeuse qu'elle ne pensa pas à lui demander d'éclaircir sa pensée. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle vendait la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué et elle ne voulait pas se rendre ridicule. _' Tu es entrain de t'imaginer des choses, Chloé, qui n'ont pas lieu d'exister. Dit que c'est la faute de la caféine. Reviens à la réalité ! Il était seulement entrain de te proposer son aide pour ta carrière. Non ?_

**_´_Qu'est ce que vous pensez de cette rencontre impromptue ? Vous êtes toujours intéressé pour lire la suite ?**


	6. L interview

Chapitre 6 : L'interview

Deux mois plus tard.

« Allo ? » répondit une petite voix au téléphone.

« Bonjour Lilly », dit Chloé en reconnaissant la petite.

« Papa, c'est une dame », répondit la petite en passant le combiné à Lex.

« Allo ? »

« Lex ? C'est moi, Chloé. Désolée de te déranger chez toi mais ta secrétaire que tu n'as pas été au bureau de la semaine. »

« C'est vrai, Chloé. Les appels des amis sont toujours les biens venus. AU fait, où tu étais ? On a eu aucune nouvelles de toi pendant ces deux derniers mois !»

« Ça et là » répondit-elle vaguement.

« Si je ne connaissais pas, je dirai que tu nous évites »

« Quoi ? Non j'étais vraiment occupée. Mon éditeur préférerait que j'emmène mon lit au bureau. Payer le loyer de l'appartement c'est dur tu sais. »

« Tu es sûre que ça n'a rien à voir avec… »

« Non ! » dit elle avec véhémence.

« Avec Clark » conclut-il.

« Clark ? »

« Oui. Qu'est ce que tu croyais que j'allais dire ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai oublié ce qu'il s'est passé avec Clark, Lex »

« Donc, pourquoi tu n'es pas venue à Smallville dernièrement ? Tu devrais te souvenir que Gabe est mon employé et qu'il s'inquiète pour sa fille et que ça se reflète dans son rendement. » assura Lex, en essayant de paraître sérieux.

« Il n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, Lex »

« On s'est tous inquiété Chloé. Ne refait jamais ça. Envoie au moins une carte postale à Alex pour qu'on sache que tout va bien. Et appelle de temps en temps ton père. »

« Tu es entrain de me sermonner, Lex ? »

« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un sur qui exercer mon pouvoir, Chloé » dit-il en souriant. « Je rigole. Je suis juste un ami qui s'inquète, mis à part le fait que tu sais comment ton père est quand il est inquiet. »

« Il t'as déjà faite toutes les sales blagues de son répertoire ? »

« Je pourrais pas te dire. Je me déconnecte dès que je les sens venir »

« Ho et bien, nous l'aimons tel qu'il est », répondit-elle résignée.« il a été d'une aide précieuse, Chloé. Je n'aurais rien pu faire sans lui et les autres membres du conseil. Tu sais comme les enfants sont ma priorité maintenant, je dois beaucoup déléguer. Grâce à la technologie, je peux diriger mes négociations depuis chez moi.»

« En parlant de négociations, Lex. La dernière fois qu'on a parlé tu disais que… »

« Que tu saurais où me trouver. Je le disais sérieusement, Chloé. QU'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Je me demandais… J'ai une date de l'expiration qui s'approche rapide et j'ai besoin d'une histoire pour la section financière du journal. Tu serais disposé à m'accorder une interview ? »

« Je pourrais faire une exception pour une amie. Du moment qu'on se tient loin des projecteurs, principalement pour protéger les enfants. »

« Je pourrais t'envoyer les questions par fax. »

« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas personnellement, Chloé ? Alex meurt d'envie de te voir. »

« Dis lui que je lui écrirai, Lex. Mais franchement je ne pourrais pas me libérer pour venir. »

« De quoi tu te chache, Chloé, cette fois-ci ? »

« Je ne me pas cache. Je ... je te demande simplement une faveur pour aider un ami que je couvre dans le journal. Tu dois savoir que les finances ne sont pas mon fort. Je suis reporter d'investigation. "»

« Admettons que je te crois, mais souviens toi de ce que je disais quand tu fuyais Clark. »

« Merci de ton aide Lex. Je t'enverrai les questions demain matin. Désolée mais je dois vraiment te laisser. »

« D'accord Chloé ». Répondit Lex. « Seulement ne te perds pas. »

« J'écrirai. Je le promets. Au revoir Lex. Saluent les enfants de ma part. », conclut-elle en raccrochant plus confuse que quand elle avait composé son numéro de téléphone.


	7. Vieux Camarades d école

**Chapitre 7** : Vieux camarades d'école.

Note : le chapitre suivant et ce d'après inclurons deux personnages connus des Comics. J'espère que vous comprendrez et apprécierez leurs inclusions.

Chloé avait eu un agenda assez rempli dernièrement. Non seulement elle s'était chargée de ses propres tâches mais elle s'était offert comme volontaire de travailler des heures supplémentaires et de couvrir à qui voulait se porter malade ou passer plus de temps avec sa famille.

Bien que le monde du "The New York Times" était hautement compétitif, elle ne se trompait pas à propos de la vraie raison qui la poussait à cette surcharge de travail. Les délais de bouclage étaient la meilleure excuse pour occuper l'esprit avec d'autres pensées qu'un certain multimillionnaire devenu père tendre. Sans aucun doute Chloe s'était aperçue qu'elle avait remplacé son obsession pour Clark par une autre, elle décida d'y mettre fin et de se maintenir éloignée de Smallville était le mécanisme unique de défense qu'elle connaissait. L'ironie aurait pu fonctionner avec Clark mais Lex s'en serait immédiatement aperçu - et elle n'était pas prête à être repoussé de nouveau.

Son chef et ses collègues avaient noté qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à ses habitudes alimentaires, à ses heures de sommeil, elle avait perdu du poids et avait des valises sous les yeux. Elle minimisait leurs préoccupations par des sourires et disait qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que l'odeur de l'encre d'impression des rotatives et les murmures de la salle de rédactions. Cependant, son chef ne pensait pas pareil et lui donna 21 jours de vacances obligatoires.

Avoir autant de temps libre disponible la rendit folle et penser à se relaxer à Smallville était hors de question. Et encore, une alternative possible existait; maintenant que sa relation avec Clark et Lois était revenue à la normale, elle pouvait rester quelques jours dans son appartement. Malheureusement, il existait un petit détail qui ruinait ses plans – En accord avec Gabe, Lex serait à Métropolis pour se rendre à la réunion mensuelle du conseil directif, et elle n'avait pas envie de passer tout son temps enfermée pour l'éviter. Chloé commençait à désespérer, quand une ancienne amie de l'université, Vicki Vale la délivra de son sort. Rien de mieux qu'une quinzaine dans la ville de Gotica pour oublier ses angoisses.

Vicki se rendit compte que son amie n'avait rien mangé de décent depuis quelques jours, sans oublier les heures de repos qu'elle devait avoir perdu, si les valises sous ses yeux ne mentaient pas.

« Tu es un vrai chiffon, Chloé » dit Vicky qui n'avait pas l'habitude de passer par quatre chemin.

« Eh ! Vicki ce n'est pas vraiment la bienvenue que je souhaitais. »« tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais été bonne pour passer par quatre chemins. »

« Oui. Tu me rappelles Loïs. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu es toujours entrain de rêver éveillé de ton fermier devenu journaliste ? »

« Non ça appartient au passé tout ça. Nous sommes de nouveau amis. »

« Du coup de qui il s'agit ? »

« Et pourquoi il faut que ce soit un homme, Vicky ? »

« Je suis experte en cœurs brisés, Chloé »

« Oui, oui mais tu es toujours celle qui est de l'autre côté. »

« Et ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Qui est dingue de toi cette fois-ci ? »

« N'essaye pas de dévier mon attention, Chloé. On était entrain de parler de toi. Allé, j'ai ma voiture qui stationne dehors. Tu vas te doucher, manger quelque chose de nutritif, et te reposer un peu. Ensuite, tu me diras toute la vérité et rien que la vérité. »

« T'es qui ? L'inquisition ? » Demanda Chloé en souriant.

_Qu'est ce que vous pensez de la trame jusqu'à maintenant ?_


	8. Double RendezVous

Note de l'auteur : c'est un plaisir de voir qu'un nouveau public peut profiter de cette histoire, maintenant en français. Merci pour vos commentaires géniaux.

Le chapitre suivant était normalement plus long, mais j'ai décidé de le couper pour créer un peu de suspense. Profitez-en et n'oubliez pas un petit commentaire à la fin.

**Chapitre 8** : Double Rendez-vous

« Allez Chloé ! Il ne te reste que deux nuits à passer à Gotica et tu ne vas pas les passer devant la télé à regarder des vieux films classiques en mangeant mes bonbons : Bruce vient de nous appeler pour nous inviter à sortir. Il va emmener un ami. »

« Je ne vais pas sortir pour un genre de rendez-vous à l'aveuglette, Vicki. Et avec l'humeur que j'ai, je vais sûrement offenser Bruce ou effrayer l'autre pauvre diable. »

« Ne sois pas rabat-joie, Chloé. Bruce m'a dit que son ami a besoin de relâcher un peu la pression. Selon mon fiancé, il prend des responsabilités trop au sérieux.

« Un mec drogué de travail ! Juste ce que m'a ordonné mon médecin… Fais-moi une faveur Vicki ! »

« Connaissant Bruce, comme je le connais, je peux te promettre que, au moins, ce sera un causeur intelligent. Et parler, c'est quelque chose qui te va très bien. Allé ! Fais-le pour moi, Chloé. Je te promets que je ne te demanderai plus rien, » la supplia Vicki. « ça va être bien. AU moins pour ce qui reste de ton séjour. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Je suppose que je te dois bien de m'avoir supporter jusqu'à maintenant. Mais y a un léger petit problème. Je n'ai rien de convenable à me mettre. »

« Ça, ça peut s'arranger. On va aller faire du shopping. Allé, Sullivan. EN marche ! »

Vicki et Chloé arrivèrent au restaurant français cinq étoiles « Les Amoureux » avec cinq minutes d'avance et furent reçues par le propriétaire lui-même qui les emmena juqu'à la table réservée au nom de Bruce Wayne.

« Je vous apporte quelque chose à boire en attanedant ces messieurs, mesdames ?

« Deux coupes de vin blanc frais, s'il vous plait, Henri. »

« Bien sûre Madame. »

« Arrête de jouer avec ta tenue, Chloé. Elle te vas à ravir. »

« Je ne suis pas habituer à porter ce genre d'attirail, Vicki. J'aurai jamais du t'écouter.»

« Il était temps de montrer les atouts avec lesquels les dieux t'ont bénis, Chloé. Les tailleurs, c'est bien pour le travail mais… Ho ça y est ! Ils arrivent. Juste à l'heure. Courage, Chloé ! Je peux te garantir que non seulement ce sera un causeur intelligent… mais aussi que si je n'avais pas rencontré Bruce avant, je lui aurai mis la main dessus à son ami. »

« Vicki ! » la réprimanda Chloé. « Ils peuvent t'entendre ! » continua-t-elle à voix basse.

« Bruce ! » dit Vicki, en l'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres.

« Bonsoir, Vicki », répondit Bruce en souriant.Chloé était de dos aux derniers arrivés, mais un sixième sens fit que ces épaules se raidirent, un sixième sens et une essence de vanille. ' Aller, Chloé. C'est pas le seul homme à utiliser ce parfum.' Se dit-elle à elle-même ' Bon dieu, ça ne doit pas être si cruel, non ?' Pensa-t-elle.

« Permettez-moi de faire les présentations, » dit Wayne avec ses manière parfaites. « Vicki, mon vieil ami Lex Luthor. Lex, ma petite amie et reporter locale, la mademoiselle Vicki Vale. »

« Ravi de vous connaître, mademoiselle Vale. », répondit Lex en lui prenant la main.Chloé sentit un nœud dans sa gorge et sut qu'elle devait arrêter et se retourner oui Bruce allait penser qu'elle était mal éduquée et grossière.

« Maintenant, Lex, permets moi de te présenter… »

« Mademoiselle Chloé Sullivan, » termina Lex avec une malice dans les yeux et un sourire dévastateur comme celui dont se rappelait Chloé pendant ces années de célibat.

« Lex », murmura Chloé.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » Demanda Bruce surpris.

« Oh oui ! On se connaît depuis quinze ans. C'est pas vrai Chloé ? »

« Si, c'est vrai. »

« Elle a délaissé notre amitié ces derniers mois. Je me rappelle qu'elle avait promis à mon fils mais ses cartes furent peu nombreuses et pas très éloquantes… »

« Bien !... Maintenant elles vont être à jour… » Intervint Bruce sentant la tension entre les deux.

« C'est exacte. Nous aurons tout le temps de parler pendant le dîner. Maintenant si vous voulez nous excuser, nous allons nous repoudrer le nez. Pourquoi vous ne passeriez pas commande en attendant ? « assura Vicki en prenant Chloé par le bars et en la trainant vers les toilettes.Vicki ferma la porte à Clé et vérifia toutes les cabines pour voir si elles étaient bien vides.

« Maintenant que nous sommes sûre que personne ne nous écoute, parlons. »

« Tu le savais ? »

« Je te jure que non. Bruce n'a pas mentionner son nom au téléphone. Mais en le voyant je comprends pourquoi maintenant. Pourquoi une certaine personne pourrait perdre la tête pour lui. »

« Ouai et encore tu l'as pas vu avec les enfants. »« Chloé, Chloé, tu as toujours été une incommensurable romantique. »

« Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? » paniqua Chloé.

« Tu vas te rafraichir, t'armer de ton courage et sortir la tête haute, ma chère. »

« Tu ne le connais pas comme moi, Vicki. IL va s'en rendre compte. »

« Et alors ? Celui qui ne risque pas, ne gagne pas. »

Le repas fut une épreuve assez difficile mais Chloé réussit à tout manger ce qui lui était apporté et répondre avec classe chaque fois qu'on lui adressait la parole. Lex utilisa ses impeccables bonnes manières et maintint la conversation fluide regardant Chloé chaque fois qu'elle semblait être occupée avec la nourriture. Une fois que le dessert fut ingurgité, Vicki décida de se mêler du cas.

«Bruce, tu ne vas pas danser avec moi cette nuit ? »

« Si, mais je ne voudrai pas… »

« Je suis sûre qu'ils ont beaucoup de choses à se dire tous les deux. » répondit Vicki, arrangeant Bruce vers la piste de danse.

« Désolée Lex. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir écrit comme je l'avais promis. »

« C'est pas à moi que tu dois faire des excuses, Chloé. C'est à mon fils que tu devrais parler. Tu ne peux pas faire des promesses à un enfant si tu n'as pas l'intention de les honorer », dit Lex sérieusement.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. Honnêtement, Lex. » Répondit Chloé les yeux au bord des larmes.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Chloé ? Tu es adorable avec cette tenue mais seul un aveugle ne se rendrait pas compte que tu as été sous pression ces derniers temps. Combien de poids as-tu perdu ? »

« Il était temps que je me mette au régime pour perdre les quelques kilos en trop que j'avais pris à noël dernier. »

« La dernier fois que je t'ai vu tu étais parfaite… Clark m'a dit que vous vous entendez bien de nouveau. »

« Oui », dit-elle contente qu'il ait choisi de changer de sujet. « nous nous voyons occasionnellement tous les trois quand je suis à Métropolis. »

« Tu as su pour la bonne nouvelle ? »

« Oui, Loïs m'a appelée le mois dernier. Je ne sais pas comment va faire Clark pour subvenir à ses caprices. Il va falloir qu'il l'attache à une chaise pour qu'elle reste à la maison pendant sa grossesse. »

« Elle t'as dit qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle travaille ? »

« Oui dans un langage très coloré » dit-elle en souriant.

« J'imagine ! Et comment tu le prends ? »

« Je suis contente pour eux. Pourquoi ? »

« Simple curiosité… Clark fera un père génial. »

« Il a deux des meilleurs maîtres. »

« Excepté moi. »

« Tu cherches des flatteries ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je n'ai jamais vu un père plus amoureux que toi, Lex. Je doute que j'eusse eu la force d'être capable d'élever deux enfants seul à ta place. »

« J'ai beaucoup été aidé par mes amis. Martha a été une sainte, les gardant quand j'avais des réunions mensuelles de direction ou une urgence. Et toi aussi tu m'as aidé… »

« Moi ? »

« Oui. Ton amitié compte beaucoup pour moi, particulièrement durant les premiers mois quand il a fallu que je m'occupe entièrement de Lilly et que tu t'occupais d'Alex il ne s'est pas senti abandonné. Je ne t'ai jamais remercié suffisamment pour eux.« Un de ces jours tu seras une mère étonnante, Chloé. »

« Vu la chance que j'ai en amour, je crois que le monde pourra attendre encore un peu pour ma descendance. » dit Chloé honteuse en baissant les yeux.

« Aller. Tu me ferais l'honneur ? » Dit Lex en tendant sa main. « Je ne peux pas déshonorer mon nom et laisser dire que j'ai abandonné une dame pendant que les autres dansaient. »

« Je suis une très mauvaise danseuse, Lex ; »

« Je guide. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu es d'accord avec moi pour dire que c'est l'homme qui guide quand tu danses », assura Lex d'un sourire moqueur.

« Tu as toujours été doué avec les mots, Lex. »

« C'est une des choses que nous avons en commun. »


	9. Sur la Piste de Danse

CHAPITRE 9 :Sur la Piste de Danse

Chloé ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal à l'aise dans sa vie. L'ambiance, la musique, le repas et son cavalier ne firent que lui rappeler qu'elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde. Lex pouvait s'être adapté à la vie de classe moyenne mais il ne pouvait pas nier son appartenance ni les cercles qu'il avait fréquenté. Cette nuit ne laissa aucun doute sur son esprit, il était inaccessible.

- « A quoi es-tu entrain de penser. », l'interrompit Lex

- « Je ne suis pas sûre que ça te fasse plaisir »

- « Essaye »

- « Ça servirait à rien »

- « J'ai déjà vu ce regard avant Chloé. C'est le même que tu as eu à cause de Clark . Maintenant je sais sans aucun doute que tu l'as oublié alors c'est que… ça y est tu as parlé avec l'autre type ? » demanda Lex, la sentant tendue dans ces bras.

- « Je ne peux pas parler avec lui »

- « Pourquoi pas ? »

- « Je ne suis pas du genre à faire le premier pas, Lex. »

- « Tu es vieux jeu, Chloé. »

- « Je t'ai dit ce que j'attendais d'une relation sérieuse ? »

- « Oui je sais. Tu ne veux pas être celle qui porte le pantalon. »

- « Exacte. En plus, à ce que j'en sais, il peut ne pas ressentir la même chose que moi et finir par se sentir ridicule. J'ai déjà sonné dans le « je t'aime moi non plus » pour que ça dure toute ma vie, Lex »

- « Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé si ce type par qui tu es intéressé peut avoir peur de faire le pas ? » surgit Lex, en relevant son menton.

- « Non. Non, je n'y avais pas pensé. », répondit Chloé, évitant ses yeux inquisiteur .

- « Peut être devriez-vous faire moitié-moitié. »

- « Peut être que c'est moi qui ai peur, Lex. On retourne à la table ? » dit-elle, avec la peur que ces pieds ne la lâche d'un moment à l'autre.

- « Bien sûre, Chloé. Merci pour la danse. Ça a été très révélateur. » répondit-il baisant doucement sa main.

- « Tu es un très bon danseur Lex. » Dit Vicki quand le couple revint à la table.

- « Un des avantages d'avoir été dans une école privée, Melle Vale. Tu n'es pas d'accord Bruce ? »

- « C'est util quand il y a des jolies femmes autour. Vous allez bien Melle Sullivan ? Vous paraissez pâle. » demanda Bruce inquiet.

- « J'ai peur que ce soit de ma faute » Intervint Vicki, écrasant le pied de Bruce sous la table. « Je l'ai sorti tôt du lit ce matin et je lui ai demandé de m'aider à ranger l'appartement. Elle est crevée, la pauvre. »

« Dis à ton amie qu'elle devrait prendre des leçons de comportement si elle veut un prix d'académie pour l'avenir. », chuchota Lex à l'oreille de Chloé.

- « Nous finirons cette conversation que nous avons commencé sur la piste de danse plus tard » Chloé accepta et mis son châle sur ses épaules.

De retour à l'appartement de Vicki, Chloé s'enferma dans la chambre d'ami et commença à faire sa valise.

« Chloé ! Chloé ! », cria Vicki en donnant des coups dans la porte. « qu'est ce que tu es entrain de faire ? »

« Je m'en vais », répondit Chloé en débloquant la porte.

« Il te reste encore un jour. Pourquoi n'attends tu pas jusqu'à demain matin ? »

« J'ai déjà réservé le dernoier ciège dans l'avion qui me ramène cette nuit à New York. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit sur la piste de danse, Chloé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Vicki. » répondit Chloé. « Il m'envoie des signes croisés tout le temps. Un moment je croyais qu'il parlait de lui et le suivant je ne sais plus. »

« Y a pas moyen d'arranger ça ? »

« Lex a toujours su ce qu'il voulait et il a jamais eu peur d'aller le chercher, Vicki. SI j'étais ce qu'il voulait, il n'irait pas par quatre chemins. »

« Rappele-toi, Chloé, qu'on est entrain de parler d'un homme qui a souffert d'une grande perte il y a presque 4 ans, une perte pour laquelle il s'en veut. Tu crois que c'est facil pour lui de se lancer dans un nouvel engagement amoureux ? »

« Je ne peux pas rester là en attendant qu'il décide, Vicki. Quand il sera prêt, si il l'est un jour, il viendra me trouver. »


	10. Finir la Conversation

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà le final tant attendu. J'aimerai une fois de plus vous remercier pour votre soutien constant à travers de vos gentils commentaires. Je suis contente que vous vous soyez amuser à la lire, la première histoire que j'avais écrit sur le Chlex dans ma 2ème langue, l'anglais.

**CHAPITRE 10** : Finir la conversation.

C'était le réveillon de noël et Lex venait de coucher les enfants après un repas très riches chez les Kent. Il était entrain d'empaqueter les livres pour Alex et la poupée qu'il avait promis à Lilly, quand il entendit un coup à la porte de la cuisine. En voyant le visage préoccupé de Gabe Sullivan à travers la vitre le rythme cardiaque de Lex s'accéléra et il se souvint de Lana et ce tragique noël il y a quatre ans.

« Désolé de vous déranger à cette heure-ci Mr Luthor. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Gabe »

« C'est Chloé, Mr Luthor. Je ne la trouve pas » dit Gabe anxieux.

« Entrez Gabe. Calme-vous. Voilà un verre d'eau. Désolé de ne rien avoir de plus fort, mais vous savez j'ai arrêté de boire une fois que je me suis marié. Maintenant, dites-moi. Où était Chloé avant de disparaître ? »

« Son chef m'a appelé cette nuit. Il m'a dit qu'elle était sur une affaire en Arabie Saoudite. Quelque chose qui a à voir avec un trafique d'armes. Il m'a dit qu'il appelait tous les jours mais que personne n'a de nouvelle d'elle depuis 3 jours. »

« Laissez-moi appeler madame Kent, Gabe, pour voir sije peux lui laisser les enfants. En attendant appelé l'aéroport de Métropolis et obtenez-moi un siège pour le premier vol vers l'Arabie Saoudite. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Gabe, nous la trouverons. »

« Merci Mr. Luthor. »

« De rien… si je la trouve et qu'elle m'acepte, vous pourrez commencer à m'appeler par mon prénom, Gabe. »

**HOPITAL EN ARABIE SAOUDITE**

Chloé allongé dans le lit d'un hôpital se remettait de quelques blessures superficielles résultant d'une embuscade entre deux trafiquants rivaux. Les soldats qui la trouvèrent lui dirent qu'elle pouvait se considérer chanceuse puisqu'elle était l'une des seules survivantes – Il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre pourquoi une jeune femme seule dans le désert.

C'était la mi-journée et le soleil tapait, mais le fait d'être la seule patiente féminine de la garde avait ses avantages. Elle avait une chambre pour elle toute seule avec fenêtre qui donnait sur un patio. Les choses auraient pu être pires.

« Comment va la patiente aujourd'hui ? » Demanda une voix masculine qu'elle connaissait très bien.

« Lex ? » sursauta Chloé en levant son regard vers le visage de Lex.

« C'est vraiment toi ? », ajouta-t-elle en se demandant si la chaleur ne lui jouait pas des tours.

« Si tu ne vas pas à Lagardère, Lagardère viendra à toi »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je suis venue terminée une conversation qui a commencé sur une piste de danse il y a quelques mois. »

« Comment tu m'as trouvé, Lex ? »

« Quand un Luthor désir quelque chose, il n'abandonne pas jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve.Tu te souviens ? »

« Je suis si contente de voir un visage familier, Lex. » répondit-elle en acceptant de se serre dans ses bras et en essayant de ne pas lire entre les lignes. « Qui t'as dit que j'étais ici ? »

« Gabe est venu me voir à Noël. Il avait reçu un appel de ton chef qui disait qu'il na'avit réussit à te joindre. Ton père était mort d'inquiétude, …et moi aussi. » dit il la voix légèrement tremblante. « J'ai perdu Lana a Noël, et la seule chose que mon esprit a pensé était que je pouvait te perdre toi aussi » ajouta –t-il en se penchant et en l'embrassant.« Lex ? », demanda Chloé les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Mm…, » Répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Ce que tu veux, chérie » répondit-il en séchant quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées.

« De qui tu parlais sur la piste de danse ? »

« Tu ne le sais pas ? »

« S'il te plait Lex, ne joue pas avec moi. » le supplia t-elle en laissant ces larmes coulées librement.

« Je ne ferai jamais cela, Chloé. Je t'aime trop. Je croyais avoir été clair quand je parlais de moi. ON parlait de nous tout le temps, depuis que nous avons partager cette tasse de chocolat a Métropolis. »

« Pourquoi tu ne parlais pas clairement sur cette maudite piste de danse , Lex ? popurquoi faut-il toujours que tu insinues ? »

« Je croyais que tu aimais ça chez moi. Judo verbal, tu te souviens ? »« J'ai toujours adoré parler avec toi Lex, mais pas quand il s'agit de ma vie amoureuse ou le manque justement. »

« Je ne voulais pas risquer, Chloé. Jusqu'à cette nuit, j'avais encore des doutes sur tes sentiments pour Clark. Le fait que tu semblait méviter me donnait de l'espoir mais… j'avais besoin de toi. »« Comment pensais-tu que j'allais me confier ce que je ressentais, Lex ? J'avais vu comment t'avais affecté la mort de Lana, ce que tu ressentais pour elle. Il n'y avait pas de place dans ton cœur pour mes paroles romantiques. Je ne pourrai jamais être autre chose qu'une amie pour toi, Lex. »

« Ne fais pas ça, Chloé » dit-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains. 3 Lana a été une femme et une mère merveilleuse et je l'ai aimé comme jamais je n'avais aimé une femme avant. Mon amour était tellement grand pour elle que je pensais ne plus jamais ressentir une chose telle pour une autre femme ; mais je me trompais. »

« Ha, oui ? » Murmura t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Oui ej t'aime, Chloé. Alex et Lilly t'aiment aussi. Quand j'ai dit à Alex que je venais te chercher, il a pris les crayons de Lilly et a insister pour te faire un dessin. » Dit Lex sortant une enveloppe de son sac pour Chloé, avec une écriture d'enfant.

« Oh ! » S'exclama t-elle, en se couvrant la bouche avec la main en dépliant la feuille.

« Exactement ma récation. » répondit Lex, regardant le dessin qui montrait Alex, Lilly, Lex et Chloé marchant et se tenant la main . Le portarit d'une famille parfaite.

« Je vais l'accrocher » dit Chloé émue.

« Ça va les enchanter. Chloé ? »

« Oui » répondit-elle toujours hypnotisée par le dessin.

« Ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

« Q-Quoi ? » Hésita Chloé. « Lex, je… je ne pense pas que… »

« Ne dit rien » l'interrompit-il, en posant seux doigts sur ses lèvres. « Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Tu es entrain de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé voilà quatre ans. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour accepter le fait que Lana était partie pour toujours, mais pour ce Noël je me suis décider à faire face à des vieux fantasmes. J'ai été lui rendre une visite au cimetière, je l'ai vu Chloé. Elle paraissait si transparente.. ; Elle m'a sourit… et je lui ai tout raconté. J'ai parlé avec elle commen quand elle était vivante. J'ai parlé des Kent et de comment ils m'avaient aidé à m'en remettre », dit Lex ému ; « et ensuite je lui ai parlé de toi et comment tu étais géniale avec moi et avec les enfants. Elle t'aimait Chloé. Tu le sais, non ? »

« Oui. Et peu importe si j'ai essayé de la haïr, parce qu'elle paraissait capter l'attention de tous les hommes qui quelque fois m'intéressaient, je n'ai pas réussi. On ne peut pas choisir de qui on va tomber amoureux. Je l'ai appris au fil des années. »

« Elle le savait, Chloé. C'est comme ça qu'elle a su que tu étais amoureuse de Clark quand elle commençait à sortir avec lui, et qu'elle su tes sentiments à mon égard. Quand je lui ai dit que cette fois-ci tes sentiments étaient relatifs, elle a légèrement soupiré et elle m'a dit qu'il était temps que je vois ce qui était juste en face de mon nez pendant tout ce temps », dit-il avec un sourire entendu.

« Elle a dit ça ? » demanda Chloé surprise.

« Oui Chloé. »

« Et ça ne la dérange pas ? »

« Elle a dit que c'était le moment de continuer mon chemin et qu'elle ne pouvait pas choisir. C'est à Noël que j'ai perdu ma femme, Chloé, mais c'est aussi ce jour que la lumière dans mùa vie est née. Ma fille est vivante. Alex est vivant. Je suis vivant et tu es ici. C'est comme ça… »alors qu'est ce que tu en dit ? Me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être ma femme ? »

« Oh Lex ! Tu ne devrai pas d'abord m'inviter à sortir ? » dit-elle en sanglotant

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on a assez tourné autour du pot , Chloé ? »

« J'adore les repas romantiques, les fleurs, les bougies, comme n'importe quelle autre fille, Lex ; »

« Je te donnerai tout ça et plus encore. On aura une vie entière de repas romantiques. Ne me fait pas te supplier, Chloé' » dit-il en lui prenant les mains et en dessinant des cercles sur l'intérieur de ses poignets avec ces pouces . »

« Je pense… »

« Des fois on est trop cérébraux, amour. C'est ce qui nous a tenu séparé tant de temps. Ne pense pas, mais sens le seulement. »

« Bien si tu le prends comme ça, Mr Luthor, alors ma réponse est ' Oui, Lex, je serai ta femme légitime ' » répondit-elle en allant à la rencontre des lèvres de Lex dans un baiser passionné.« Je dirai à Gabe qu'il peut commencer à m'appeler par mon prénom, alors, » dit-il d'un sourire moqueur avant de sceller la bouche de Chloé avec un autre baiser. « Alex va être aux anges » murmura t-il à l'oreille de Chloé.

**FIN **

_Bien qu'est ce que vous pensez de la conclusion ? Quelle impression vous laisse cette histoire ?_


End file.
